$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 4 \\ 4 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ E$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -17 $